The undoings of Harry Potter
by New Rose
Summary: Harry is nothing like he makes himself out to be...overdone but hey everyone can try...right?
1. Reflection of the Past and Tricks

Warning: Um, this is not the first story i have ever posted though it is the first humor-ish based one i have ever written.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"Death it follows me where-ever I go." Two males, one dark haired the other blonde, are sitting in the back of an empty diner.

"The first time it was my parents," The dark haired boy looks out the window, "Then in my first year, it was my fault that the defense teacher died. Second year, I was too concerned about what everyone thought of me being a parseltongue that I almost let Ginny die." The blonde snorts, "Not a word Malfoy." The look that he sends his way goes unnoticed.

"Whatever, Potter. Now can I go?"

Potter goes on with his story without acknowledging him, "Moving on to third year I meet my godfather, an escapee from Azkaban, unjustly put there. At the end of the year I had to go back in time to stop Buckbeak from being beheaded," At the blank look on Malfoy's face, "The hippogriff? You know the one you condemned to death? Also while I was back in time, I had to save my godfather from the Dementor's kiss."

"Then in my fourth year, Cedric died because of me." Harry is watching everyone going about their business, not a care for anyone else.

Harry thinks, 'They are all completely unaware that I plan on disappearing and letting the most dangerous wizard of all time take over just so I can find some peace.

"Finally, in the past year I let the visions rule my thinking and it got my godfather killed," Harry looks over to Malfoy for the first time, "So after all that you probably want to know why I _asked_ you here."

"That would be nice." Malfoy snaps.

Malfoy thinks 'sure thing Potter you _asked_ me here.'

**Flash****back**

Harry sat alone in thinking about how he was going to get through another summer with his relatives. So far he was not able to find a way that did not involve suicide.

"How am I going to keep my promise if…" Just then the door slides open and Ron comes in closely followed by Malfoy.

"What do you think you are doing Malfoy?! Get out!" Ron yells seeing that the ferret was here as well.

"As I see it Weasel you can't do anything about me being here." Malfoy smirks.

Harry watches the goings on while trying to find where Malfoy keeps his wand. Luckily for him, Ron had started for his wand and Draco drew his faster and aimed it at his throat.

"Malfoy put your wand away." Harry says calmly, he sees that Ron has his wand out-clumsily held- he sigh at seeing that.

"No I don't think I will Potter."

Harry whispers, "You would be one of those people that say that _as_ you put away your wand. Well at least now you have your wand in range of being taken….easily." Malfoy stares at him suspiciously. Harry leans over to Ron and whispers, "Distract Malfoy, without making him draw his wand." The look on Ron's face is one of confusion but he nods.

"Are all Malfoys so weak that the only way they can fight is with a wand? I mean what happens when, I don't know, say, you are disarmed, what do you so then? I..." Ron was cut off as Malfoy hit him.

Harry takes this as his chance to nab Malfoy's wand. If Ron knew how much he just helped Harry, he would thank him…but he doesn't so Harry's not going to.

**End****Flash****back**

"I need your help."

To say that Malfoy was shocked would be an understatement. "You need _my_ help? You want The Draco Malfoy your Worst Enemy to help _you_? What are you one Potter?"

Harry thinks to himself, 'There will never be a more conceited person than Malfoy, I swear!'

"Yes Malfoy, I The Harry Potter, The Golden Boy, wants your help… And just so you know I'm out of drugs at this time." He stops to think, "This is the most coherent I have been in months…" Harry laughs at the incredulous look on Malfoy's face.

"Now will you help me?"

Malfoy glares at him, "Will it get my mother away from Dumbledore? Also when do I get my wand back?"

Harry looks thoughtfully for a moment, "About your wand, I still don't think you will stay and hear me out. About your mother, I might be able to blackmail Snape into helping."

Suspiciously, "How and why would _he_ help?"

"Well… no I'll keep how I can do it to myself." Malfoy glares at him.

Surprise jumbles Malfoy's thinking, 'How the hell could I help him? Why would I help him? Well I would help if he if he really can free my mother. That is if he is telling the truth. If he does blackmail Snape then he really isn't _that_ much of a Gryffindor.'

'It sounds like you _want_ to help the boy," Another part of his mind sneers.

'I wouldn't help a Gryffindor! I only help myself and _maybe_ other Slytherins.'

'Yeah and if Potter really can blackmail Snape then I would say that is pretty Slytherin.'

'…'

"I'm not going anywhere Potter; actually you're stuck with me."

Harry looks oddly at him, "Stuck with you?"

"Yes Potter, you don't think I'm just going to let you keep my wand do you? Also, if you can free my mother I want her safe _before_ I help."

Harry looks challengingly at Malfoy, "You can't stay at my house."

"Oh and why is that Potter?"

"Why, Malfoy, I would hate to make you sleep with muggles."

Malfoy rolls his eyes, "Potter, I think I can handle your relatives for a couple of days."

Harry smirks, "I don't live with my relatives, I moved out two weeks after break started. No, I live with a couple of friends; we live a few blocks from here."

Malfoy's thoughts, 'What the hell?! Potter is **not**what I thought he would be.'

"Well then Potter lets go."

"First, Malfoy you will be civil to my friends. Second, no surnames."

Malfoy sighs, "Fine, Po…Harry. Now can we go?"

In Draco's mind once again, 'Good job! Now you're an on a first name basis' the other half of Draco's personality says.

'Shut up I really don't have a choice.'

'So leaving and telling the dark lord where Potter is staying is not an option?'

'I don't know where he is staying, and I want my mother back.'

'Yes she was a loyal Death Eater and it was nice to have her around.' The voice considers.

Harry has just slipped outside to call his room-mates.

"Why are we still here, Po...Harry?" mumbling to himself, "This whole first name thing is hard."

Waiting for a response and not getting one, he looks around to see that Harry has gone outside.

"Yea I know… That's not what I'm saying!"

A few seconds later, "It's not like he's coming over for sex!"

A few more seconds and Draco is smirking, "You make it sound like I sleep with anything that walks on two legs!"

Harry laughs and hangs up, "Come on Draco, Sani is going to explain why you are here."

"Like I need some muggles to understand why I'm here."

"If you want to stay in the house without having me watch your back then your presence has to be explained to Michael."

Draco looks at him wearily, "Why just him?"

Harry smiles mischievously as they reach a small house that has old stone bricks that could use a cleaning. The old white colonial shutters clash with the house horribly.

"Come on, Draco, time to meet the others." Not really giving him a chance Harry drags him inside.

* * *

Feedback welcome! Though any flames will take the places of my logs this winter. 


	2. First Night is Always the Most Normal

Ops... i have had this chapter done for ages! I just...um..forgot...yea, that works (also makes it kinnda sad.) This has been done ever since chapter 1 was put up here...that tells you how long i have taken to remember that this is here. 

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey! I'm back!" Harry yells as he shuts the door. Not four seconds later a blonde-haired, tawny-eyed girl is attached to Harry.

"Ray! I missed you! Hael wouldn't leave me alone!" Her eyes trail over to Draco. "When you said you were bringing a guy over I did not think you would bring Michael a guy." Harry laughs.

Draco looks worriedly over to Harry, "What is she talking about?"

"Michael is, well… Michael, he chases after any blonde as long as he thinks they're hot…"

"And boy are you hot," a male voice says from the top of the stairs.

Harry turns and waves, "Hey, Michael, Don't even think about it."

The look on Michaels face falls and then brightens up, "Well the way I see it, Ray, you have Sani so he's game."

The look on Michaels face makes Draco wish that he knew self-defense. He moves behind Harry a little bit more, "Potter…" Michael is moving a little closer, "Harry!" Draco furiously whispers.

In Draco's mind, 'Now you ask for help from Potter!'

'I have no wand! For now I need his help.'

'…'

'See you don't want to be raped either.'

'Shut up and start paying attention.'

"Hael, give him a chance to settle in. Then you can man-handle him." Harry is trying to make a deal.

"What! How can you make that decision for me!?"

Harry grabs Draco's arm and whispers in his ear, "That's your only choice unless you want to be locked in a room with him so he can 'take what he wants. That's how Hael is, so take the deal."

Draco sighs and nods, "Fine."

Sani is jumping up and down, "Can I show him to his room now?" Then she wines, "Please!"

"Go on, Dasani; just don't jump off the stairs when you come back."

Sani smiles, grabs Draco's arm and drags him up stairs, "I think you'll like your room… well I hope you will."

Hael looks over to Ray, "Think we should go up and explain the color scheme?"

"Why? If he really wants to know he will come stomping down the stairs like a child."

Not five seconds later, "What the hell!" Then Draco comes stomping down the stairs, "You!" he points to Harry, "you…"

"Are a Slytherin?" Harry supplies.

"No we have better fashion since." Draco informs him.

Harry laughs and Sani slides down the railing, "Fine, I'm a Ravenclaw I just didn't want anyone to know."

"But Ray, you aren't smart enough to be in Ravenclaw," Sani says clinging to his arm.

Harry lightly glares at her then smirks, "Well this coming year we will see just how smart _you_ are."

Hael looks at Sani, "What is he talking about?" Sani shrugs.

"I'm saying you are coming to Hogwarts with me." Harry says quickly.

Both yell, "What!"

"But, Ray, were _muggles_." Hael put an infancies on the last word.

"Yea and I'm the boy who… wait I am. That's not the point."

Draco is so confused that he just walks back up to his room and tries to figure out the person called Harry Potter.

Draco looks around the room. Most of the walls are forest green, gold fabric hangs off the ceiling. The window seat is covered in sliver; the window its self is hidden by dark red curtains.

"I can't stay in here! The color scheme is outrageous!"

Unfortunately for Harry, he is about to have three people –yelling and demanding things- at his throat.

"What! We are coming with you? But I thought that was a _bad_ idea, Ray!" Hael says and Sani nods in agreement.

"Look, I know what I said, but I don't think I can take another year of acting. I'm burning out… I'm tired of all the rivalry crap. That's why u asked Draco for help, I did it so I could try to make a sort of truce. I'm going to lose a lot of friends, that's why I wish you would come." Harry starts to walk up the stairs, "I know I should have asked but… I don't know why I didn't."

Harry walks up the stairs and then into the Attic-turned-room that he would be staying in. Sighing, he sits down on his bed.

Harry and the voice in his head start talking.

'What am I doing?' Harry asks in his mind

'Well it looks like you are lying down…'

'That's not what I meant and you know it.' Harry snaps

'Ah, but do you really want to hear what I have to say?'

'Do I really have a choice?' Harry asks sarcastically

'No.'

'I just want to end all this.' He thinks ignoring the voice.

'All what, Harry?' A new voice says as the old one disappears.

Harry shoots up, 'You!'

'Yes, me, don't tell me you forgot me already Harry.'

'No, how could I forget you? You changed my life… you gave me a reason to live. How are you here? Where ever here is; I saw you die.'

'Do you want me dead Ray?'

Harry shakes his head then remembers that the voice is in his head, 'No, I have been so alone since you left. I always feel like everything is my fault. I…I miss you Fox.

'Don't get all emotional on me, I'm not going anywhere. Now I'm just a voice in your head trying to keep you from killing yourself. I'm glad to hear that you kept the name Ray.'

Harry laughs, 'Yeah, I remember the first time you called me Ray, just because you hated the name "Harry", I hated it at first.' Harry sighs, 'I'm not going to kill myself, Fox, I have two people that care for me.'

The voice fox chuckles, 'Don't worry, Ray, I am keeping out most of the visions.' After a few moments of silence, 'You should start to _live_ again. We have been talking for little over an hour. Your friends are probably worried about you.'

Harry doesn't say anything, he just gets up and walks downstairs to the kitchen and starts cooking.

**Flash****back**

"Harry! Slow down! Harry!" Hermione shouts trying to get to Harry.

Harry turns to her and then looks to the stairs, "What can I do for you Hermione? I don't want to be late to Professor Fox's class."

'To bad I'm not going to his class. I don't want to live this life anymore. Everything I do is a lie! I can't look at myself in the mirror without seeing everybody I've killed. I'm ending all of this; no one is going to care. They won't even know that I'm gone.' Harry thinks to himself

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry I didn't realize that you didn't have this block free like Ron and I. Um…I guess what I have to say can wait until later…I don't want you to be late. Ok, bye, Harry!" Hermione says walking off.

"Yeah…bye." Harry mumbles heading for an abandoned classroom that he has spent most of his free time in.

He takes out a small blade that he had bought in Hogsmeade last weekend. It's lightweight and has a slight blue tint to it. The handle is black with one white strand twisted around it.

He admires the blade a little longer before dropping the glamour on himself; his eyes are dull and emotionless, his seeker build gives way to a thin fragile frame, his arms are covered in cuts and light burns.

Picking up the blade from the table he had unconsciously placed it on. Lightly he drags the tip across his hand. When it reaches the bottom of his had he adds more pressure until the tip is hidden by skin. Stopping he takes a shaky breath then he jerks his hand sharply so that the tip of the blade is now at the middle of his forearm; the blood is quickly pooling on the floor. About to repeat the process on his other arm he is stopped by a strong hand grabbing his wrist and the other hand taking the blade.

"I'm not going to ask why; because I know in time you will tell me. I am going to ask why you decided that you had to do it right this second." The voice of Professor Fox meets his ear.

Harry glares at the floor, "Why? I'm tired." Harry says emotionlessly

Professor Fox has a thoughtful expression on his face, "Right then, Harry, I want to see you here after dinner. If you come I will not tell any of the other Professors or the Headmaster about this."

"Right, whatever you say, Professor. I should get down to dinner, my friends are probably worried." Harry says as he puts the glamour back up.

**End****Flash****back**

Just as Harry is finishing dinner Hael and Sani wander in soon followed by Draco. Harry looks over his shoulder to Draco, "Hey, Draco, what you were saying earlier, I can give you your wand, so you can change the room to what you want. Just don't think about leaving."

Draco is shocked that Harry heard what he has said but tries not to show it, "Thanks, it's about time you gave me my wand back; though I'm still not leaving. You said you might be able to free my mother, or don't you remember."

Harry has to admit to himself that he had forgotten about _that_ promise. "Of course I didn't forget. I'll see what I can do tomorrow." Harry dishes out the pasta and places it on the table.

"I didn't know you could cook… I thought only House Elves knew how to." Draco states, Sani laughs at that and Hael shakes his head.

"Well you see, Draco, Muggles don't have House Elves so they ether learn to cook or they find someone lesser then themselves to cook for them. My _family_ made me their cook for a long time. I like to cook more so then having someone else cook for me. But I guess that you being a pureblood you wouldn't understand.

Draco glares at his food while he eats silently, until he remembers something, "So can I have my wand back? That room really needs to be redecorated."

Harry chuckles knowing that the room looks horrible but it made him feel a little more… normal. "Here you go, Draco." He fishes Draco's wand out of his pocket, and tosses it to him.

He looks at the wand making sure that it is _his_ wand. After he finishes eating he goes up to his room to redecorate.

In the Kitchen, Sani and Hael are cleaning up and Harry is thinking of what to say.

"Ray?" Harry looks up. "About going to school with you… Sani and I were talking and we want to come with you, we were, well, surprised."

Harry smiles and visibly relaxes, "I'm glad you're ok with it. I really had planned on asking you. Well, moving off that topic… I was wondering can I make the Attic my personal room?"

"I don't see anything wrong with you taking the Attic." Michael says and Dasani nods.

"Hael?"

"Yes Ray?"

"Do you plan on chasing after Draco?"

"Why, Ray, it sounds like you're jealous."

Harry snorts, "No, there is **no** way I would date Malfoy! Anyway, I have Dasani."

Dasani rolls her eyes, "Think of it like this, Hael, Ray is trying to get Draco to trust him so they can have a truce at school. It would make things a little harder if you were chasing after him."

Hael blinks and nods, "That makes sense… but you have nothing to worry about, Ray. I have a girl and she's the only one for me. I just like to mess with people."

Ray and Sani look shocked, "You…you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, Dasani, I do and I love her like you love Ray."

"Good for you Hael. Who is she? What does she look like? Where did you meet her? What's her name?" Harry asks, out of breath.

"Breathe Ray! She has the blackest hair I have ever seen and it's like silk and curly…her eyes… there like two emeralds, so breathe taking! She's about 5'4…. We met in Spain…"

"Spain? When did you go to Spain?"

"If you would keep quiet I would tell you!" Harry looks bashful "I was in Spain with my Spanish class. She was with her family, she lives in Florida and she is just….amazing."

"Seems like you are happy and that's good…..but when do you get to see her? And you still haven't told us her name." Dasani says in a casual manner.

"Aquafind Finast that's her name, she is home schooled and she travels most of the time. Though once a month she calls saying she is in London."

"She has a long name," Ray says trying to weasel her nickname out of him.

"I call her Aqua. That's what you wanted to know wasn't it?" Ray smiles not saying anything.

"Can we go to bed it's two in the morning?" They all agree and head to their rooms.

* * *

Well I dont think this was beta'd so um there could be a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. I know that so I will say this now All flames will be sent to my close friend for cross examination and then sent back to you so it can set your house on fire. 


End file.
